forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarevok Anchev
}} | rules = 2nd | alignment = Chaotic evil (may become chaotic good) | age = Early to mid twenties (as of 1369 DR) }} '''Sarevok' was a powerful Bhaalspawn, a mortal offspring of Bhaal, who planned to ascend to divinity, following in the dead god's footsteps as the Lord of Murder. To this end, he concocted a plan to use the Iron Throne as his pawn to drive Baldur's Gate and Amn into war, believing that the initial slaughter would cause his ascension. He also sought to eliminate competition from other Bhaalspawn, which proved to be his downfall; his attempt to destroy one of his half-siblings living in Candlekeep failed but left that Bhaalspawn to seek revenge. Ultimately they exposed his plans and defeated him in combat, killing him and dispersing his essence into oblivion for the time being. Biography Early life As a young child, Sarevok was barely saved from a cult that was trying to sacrifice Bhaalspawn children. (Why they would be trying to do such a thing is unknown, since counting from the age of the children this must have happened while Bhaal was still alive.) Their temple was attacked by Gorion and a number of other Harpers, but while they saved the protagonist of the Baldur's Gate series of games and Gorion raised them, Sarevok was left behind and wandered out on his own. He grew up as an urchin in the streets until he was adopted as Sarevok Anchev by Rieltar Anchev, the Baldur's Gate regional leader of the merchant house called the Iron Throne. When he was just a child, Rieltar had Sarevok's foster mother strangled in front of him as punishment for unfaithfulness, an event that had a significant impact on him. ''Baldur's Gate'' Eventually Sarevok found out about his heritage and, with the aid of Winski Perorate, learnt more about it. Instrumental in his ascertaining the details of the prophecy and his own connection to it was his visit or several visits to Candlekeep, during which he also found out about the Bhaalspawn living there (the games' protagonist). Around the same time, he also expressed interest in taking part in his foster father's plan that was to bring great wealth and influence to the Iron Throne, and as it was finalized became a vital part of it. The plan involved sabotaging the Nashkel mines while hiring bandits to harass merchants and travellers in the Baldur's Gate area, especially those carrying iron. Blame of this would be directed towards the Zhentarim, and Amn that had supposedly hired them. At the same time, rival merchant houses in Baldur's Gate (such as the Seven Suns and the Merchant's League) would be infiltrated by doppelgangers and driven to financial ruin. The Iron Throne would appear as saviours of the day, providing iron from their secret mine in Cloakwood. Important figures in Baldur's Gate, including eventually all the grand dukes, would be assassinated or incapacitated, and blame would again go to Amn, with Shadow Thief insignia left behind at the murder sites. Sarevok would be elected grand duke himself and lead the city into a war from which the profit would go to the Iron Throne. Of course, Sarevok himself cared nothing for the Iron Throne, only about the slaughter he could cause for what he believed to be his own advancement. Rieltar himself was for financial reasons actually disinclined to go so far as to cause an actual war, becoming an obstacle to Sarevok. Sarevok was involved with a woman called Tamoko, and apparently they truly loved each other, but as he became more involved in his scheming to become a god, he begun to care little about anything else. She, in turn, did not want him to try to ascend, which she did not believe would happen in any case. And even if it did, she would lose him. Her disinclination to follow his plans led him to take another lover, Cythandria, who was only interested in the power and wealth she could gain through him. Sarevok also had a number of other followers who were in on his true plans, including at least Zhalimar Cloudwulfe, Gardush, Naaman, Diyab, Aasim and Alai (his "acolytes", who would all be killed by the player character in the Iron Throne building); Winski Perorate; and Tazok, Angelo Dosan and the wizard Semaj, who stood by him until the end. The Iron Throne's plans went into motion smoothly, until, around the first of Mirtul in 1368 DR, Sarevok went to kill his half-sibling in Candlekeep (the player character). He ambushed them and Gorion on the road some way east from Candlekeep, but Gorion sacrificed his life to allow them to escape, and Sarevok could not find them again before having to return to his other plans. The protagonist began to unravel Iron Throne's plans, from the Nashkel mines to the bandits' camp to Cloakwood, and finally Baldur's Gate. When Rieltar and Brunos Costak went to Candlekeep to negotiate a treaty with the Knights of the Shield, which didn't fit Sarevok's plans as it only served to smoothen relationships between Baldur's Gate and Amn, both the player character and Sarevok followed them there, Sarevok in disguise and calling himself "Koveras". Sarevok approached the player character and tried to goad them into attacking Rieltar and the others, and if that did not succeed just framed them for it. However, they escaped custody and came back to Baldur's Gate, where they exposed his plans just as he had been crowned grand duke and was about to have the rest killed by doppelgangers and human assassins. Sarevok flew into a rage and attacked everyone present by himself, but was teleported away by Winski Perorate. Angered at having been prevented from fighting, he struck him down, and left for the Undercity with his remaining close followers, including Tazok and Angelo Dosan. There he set down to wait for the player character in an abandoned temple of Bhaal, and was finally defeated by them in combat. His body dissolved into golden dust as his essence dispersed and joined that of Bhaal. ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' Sarevok's story did not end with this death, however. Though there was nothing left of him to even resurrect, he was, improbably, brought back nevertheless. The player character had had their soul stolen by Jon Irenicus, and in fighting to retrieve it, they killed Irenicus without having gained their soul back. This resulted in both the player character and Irenicus ending up in Bhaal's realm, where they each explored the soul they now shared. One of the tests the player character had to face was to face their anger towards Sarevok, and to this end, their divine power summoned Sarevok forth once again. He was given the task of goading them into turning into the Slayer, an avatar of Bhaal. Regardless of whether that happened, Sarevok was once again killed by the player character's party. Something was left behind, though—enough of Sarevok's personality that he could try to reform himself, swearing to return to life once again. ]] ''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' When the time of the fulfilment of Alaundo's prophecy about the Bhaalspawn was near, the player character was summoned to the Pocket Plane in Bhaal's realm once again. Once there, they encountered Sarevok's wraith again, this time approaching them of his own volition. He bargained to live again, offering information vital to the player character - the knowledge of how to open the magical portal to the first of the challenges they had to face to get to know themselves better in preparation for their role in the prophecy. In return, he wanted an insignificantly small piece of either the player character's or Imoen's divine soul. The player character had to comply because they could not advance otherwise, and Sarevok was restored to life, no longer a Bhaalspawn, technically alive but still in a strange in-between state, neither one thing nor the other. He also proposed to join the player character, offering his considerable martial skills and knowledge to help them achieve the destiny he could not. Once Sarevok has been restored, the player has the option of recruiting him as an NPC, or telling him to leave, never to be seen again. Further, they have the choice of having him swear an oath of loyalty that will work like a geas, or just trusting him. He is unsure what to do with his newly regained life and as the game progresses, through certain dialogues, it will be possible to redeem him from evil to good alignment. (In an unmodified version of the game, these dialogues do not all activate properly.) Besides of his considerable battle prowess, Sarevok has to offer to the player character the knowledge he has accumulated about the Bhaalspawn prophecy - though he the same as everyone else has not realized its true nature, especially as he imagined it was about himself. Epilogue Sarevok's character ending in Throne of Bhaal reveals that after the game's events he would find it difficult to find peace, caught between life and death and not achieving either. Whether he had been redeemed had no effect on this. He would route an orc invasion of Berdusk, and briefly conquer Westgate. Finally, he would travel to Kara-Tur to bury Tamoko's body, never returning. Some if not most of these events have likely not happened yet in the "current" year in the Realms. Traits and abilities Sarevok was a fearsome warrior as well as an accomplished schemer. He was extremely strong and physically capable as well as highly intelligent, though the latter was compromised somewhat by his short temper and lack of prudence. He was also charismatic, and popular in Baldur's Gate. In combat, he originally wielded an enchanted sword powered by his Bhaalspawn essence. He used it in one hand, but in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn it is revealed that it is a two-handed sword. He also wore a plate armour adorned with blades and including a helmet in the shape of a monster's head. He was highly resistant to magic damage , which resistance he lost along with his Bhaalspawn essence. He is on level 15 in the first game, and starts out on a higher level as an NPC, naturally rising even higher as he gains experience. According to his character biography in Throne of Bhaal, he studied the art of intimidation and the cruelest and most brutal styles of combat in order to become a Deathbringer, a powerful warrior possessing the ability to paralyze an opponent in mêlée battle through fear alone, as well as to kill the most powerful of opponents in a single, massive blow. The Deathbringer class is also listed as a prestige class. The latter he also can do as an NPC, though it occurs completely randomly. In appearance, Sarevok was enormous for a human male. This only added to his fearsome appearance when he was wearing his old armour, especially when his eyes glowed with a solid yellow - as they could do, presumably because of his Bhaalspawn nature. While Sarevok is very much a warrior, he excels in nearly all ability scores, and in Throne of Bhaal it is actually possible to dual-class him into a mage or a thief. Voice acting In both games, Sarevok is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Appearances Games *''Baldur's Gate'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' Novels *''Baldur's Gate'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' References * * * Notes Category:Humans Category:Bhaalspawn Category:Members of the Iron Throne category:Inhabitants of Baldur's Gate Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Fighters Category:15th level fighters Category:Baldur's Gate II computer game